Kat
This article is about the main playable character from Gravity Rush. For the minion, see Kat (Devil May Cry). Kat & Dusty are the main protagonists of Gravity Rush and are playable via DLC http://www.ign.com/articles/2012/11/15/first-playstation-all-stars-dlc-gravity-rush-starhawk in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Their rival is Emmett Graves. Biography TIME TO SHOW 'EM WHAT WE'VE GOT, DUSTY! Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, she aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. THE LEGACY OF KAT & DUSTY *''Gravity Rush'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Emmett Graves Reason: Kat mistakes Emmett as a Nevi because of his blue eyes, and attacks him, but misses. Kat then apoligizes and said she thought he was a monster. Emmett replies that a monster is something that can't control their powers, and says Kat is an example of that. This leads to her saying she's experienced enough to defend her people, and he says that's just luck. This leads them to their fight. Connection: Both Kat and Emmett Graves fight extraterrestrial lifeforms, but in different ways. Kat flies herself by altering her gravity field while Emmett uses his jet. They also both debuted in 2012 and have yet to appear in more than one game. The two also somehow use power from the enemy: Kat uses Dusty's gravitational powers, which is derived from the Nevi, and Emmett is infected by Rift Energy, which creates the enemies of the Starhawk. Ending Gameplay Please see Kat and Dusty/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts *'I'm Not Impressed': Kat places her hand on her hip nonchalantly and uses her other hand in a shooing motion. *'Hey, Dusty!': Kat crouches down to stroke under Dusty's chin. *'Strike a Pose!': Quotes Intros and Outros Introduction * Let Me Get My Bearings: Appears floating upside down, looks around, lands on her feet, and turns to face the camera. * Purrfect Pals: Picks up Dusty, turns to the camera and smiles. * Gravity Daze: Several objects fall from the sky around Dusty, and finally Kat falls almost crushing Dusty underneath her behind. Kat then pouts at her clumsiness. * Lost Kat: Winning Screen * We Did It!: Kat cuddles Dusty close to her face. * Heroes Always Win: Kat strikes a triumphant pose, with closed hands on her hips and a big smile. * 'Long Live the Queen: '''Twirls around and strikes a pose. Losing Screen *Kat sits beside Dusty with her legs crossed, with a sad expression on her face. *Kat lies on the ground with a sad expression. Costumes Hekesville Heroine Her Default Costume *Black *White *Red *Teal Sea Kat Kat's unlockable costume, unlocked at Level 10. *Pink top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots *Black top, black pants, brown gloves and boots, red buttons *Teal top, white pants, brown gloves and boots *Purple top, white pants, dark pink gloves and boots Spy Outfit Kat's spy outfit from ''Gravity Rush. Gallery Overtime-kat.png|Kat's look for PlayStation All-Stars Gravity_Attraction.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Attraction" Gravity_Dash.jpg|Kat using a move entitled "Gravity Dash" Kat_Level_1.jpg|Kat using her Level 1 KatEmmettFearless.jpg|Kat and Emmett Graves fighting on Fearless. Hires_0003_epic.jpg|Kat's intro. 59317_382437701839931_1670881304_n.jpg|Kat vs Evil Cole capture-20121209-120014.png|Kat's level 3 Kat.png 8388360268 e9df4755a1 o.png Grkatdusty.png KatEmmettFearless.jpg 100_0512.JPG|Kat's unlockable costume Kat and Emmett.jpg|Kat's Spy Outfit (Left) and Sea Kat (Right) Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Kat Trailer-0 Trivia *Kat & Dusty are the first DLC character along with Emmett Graves. **They were released on the 12th of February 2013, along with Emmett Graves, as part of the Overtime! DLC Pack. *Kat is the third character to speak a language other than English, the other two being Heihachi Mishima, and Toro Inoue. **She is also the second character to have a Japanese voice actor/actress, although she does not actually speak Japanese. Instead, she speaks in a made-up language that is intended to sound French, Latin and Japanese. *Kat is also the fourth character who can perform a slide attack with various follow-up attacks, the first three being Cole MacGrath ,Evil Cole MacGrath, and Nathan Drake. *Kat is the third female character revealed for the game. The first two being Fat Princess and Nariko. *Kat's arcade opening and ending are rendered in an animated comic/manga style, just like the cutscenes in Gravity Rush. *Kat also appears as DLC in Hot Shots Golf: World Invitational (Japan only) and LittleBigPlanet 2. *They are currently the only playable character who has originated from a handheld instead of a console. **Not including LittleBigPlanet 2, this game marks Kat's first appearance on a console. *In the trailer her name is written as "Kat & Dusty", although the announcer only says "Kat". *Kat and Dusty are the third characters revealed to fight as a duo, the first two being Jak and Daxter and Ratchet & Clank. **Unlike Daxter and Clank, however, Dusty will run around the stage and teleport near Kat, instead of riding on her shoulder (like Daxter) or back (like Clank). *Kat is the third character who can glide around the stage when in her Level 3 super, the other two being Light Jak and Beast Cole. *Kat (along with Dusty) is the second character to be rendered in cel-shaded animation, the first being Sly Cooper. *Despite "Kat & Dusty" being their full name, only Kat is written on the character select screen. *Her main menu background is Black and whites particles. References Category:PSASBR Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Gravity Rush Category:DLC Category:PlayStation Vita Characters